Where do I Belong?
by Kayami Naru
Summary: Korra is practicing in the gym when Tahno wanders in. He needs her help and Korra does the only thing she can, she bends and shows Tahno that even without his bending, he's still Tahno.


While it was still too early in the morning for Korra's liking, she was happy to be in the pro-bending gym today. Amon had been absent from the radio and papers as of late, mostly his followers causing riots in the streets. And that behavior was Chief Bei Fong's responsibility, and while the lull in action had her both anxious and bored, the young avatar was glad for the break. It was an added bonus that gym had been repaired and opened once again. Tenzin and Bei Fong agreed that it was unlikely that the Equalist tyrant would attack the same place twice and had granted Korra permission to practice here with her team. The only problem was that said team was late.

With an irritated sigh, the young water bender pulled on the last of her gear and rolled the water tank toward the center of the room slowly. For the next ten minutes, she did easy stretches and slowly rolled the water around the room. Whipping it gently at the punching bag in front of her, she wondered idly where the fabulous bending brothers were. Shrugging, the young girl continued to roll and dodge from the inanimate enemy in front of her, all the while twisting, whipping, throwing, and rolling the water around the punching bag. It wasn't until she heard a chuckle behind her that she realized she wasn't alone. Startled, the water fell out of her hands and splashed the floor. It was noisy in the silence of the gym. Bending it out of the floor and returning it to the tank a few feet from her. Turning, Korra was completely prepared to chew out her friends.

However, it wasn't Mako and Bolin chuckling bitterly behind her. It was Tahno, leaning against the doorway of the gym with a longing glint in his usually dark, sarcastic eyes. The bags had disappeared from under them and his face had a little more color now, but his hair still hung limp over his face and he still looked incredibly tired. Her anger disappeared quickly, and pity took its place, as Korra walked slowly toward Tahno and tried to smile naturally.

"Hey, pretty boy."

"Hey, Uh-vatar, are you and your team of losers practicing today?" Tahno returned, his voice filled with a little more life than the last time she had spoken to him. As she took her helmet off and leaned it on her hip, Korra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Tahno, what are _you_ doing here?"

The teasing smile fell from Tahno's face and he looked down at his hands slowly. He clenched the slowly into firsts, one, two, three times before he held out his hand to hers and touched the skin of her hands lightly. His fingers were warm and light against her dark skin and the avatar could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. Fighting down the strange feeling in her stomach, as well as the blush in her cheeks, she watched as the cocky Wolf Bat pulled a water droplet from her hand and balanced it on the tip of his finger. Korra could see him concentrating for a moment before the little droplet of water slid down her finger and disappeared into his sleeve. Korra could see the desperation in his eyes for a split second before they calmed and silent resignation filled his face.

"I wake up in the morning and I think 'Maybe today, maybe it was all a dream', and I walked to the bathroom and turn on the water, but Korra, it's never there. I can't feel it anymore. I sit on the dock and I feel the waves churn, but I don't feel like I'm a part of it anymore. Bending was who I was, Korra. Who am I without it? Where do I belong without it?"

His questions hung in the air heavily and Korra found herself at a loss for words. She opened her mouth a few times before closing it again and looking at the ground. She was no good at this part of knowing people. Comforting them was awkward and hard to do and usually she let Bolin cheer people up. She had no idea what to do. She knew, though, that she needed to do something for the fellow waterbender in front of her. Looking around the gym, she spotted the water tank a few feet from her. An idea forming, she grinned at Tahno and grabbed his sleeve gently. He was about to object to her touching him before she put a finger to his lips, blushing at the intimate contact, and shook her head.

"Trust me, pretty boy," she whispered as she positioned him in front of the tank and pointed at it.

"Bend the water."

Tahno glared at her and his mouth twisted in a hateful scowl. "Don't fucking tease me, Uh-vatar. I'm not playing your sick game," he hissed. He was about to turn when water wrapped around his wrist and pulled him sharply toward her. He turned to glare at her but stopped cold at the look on her face.

It was angry and desperate all at the same time, shining with hurt at his words and a blatant look of betrayal. His anger at her faltered before disappearing and he rubbed the back of his head guiltily as he returned to the position she had put him in. He was rewarded with a small smile from the girl, but the hurt remained in her eyes.

"What do I do now?"

Korra pointed at the tank again and Tahno frowned. He didn't know what she was getting at, but he would do anything not to have to see that look on her face again. Bending his knees and extending his hands, he concentrated on the water and slowly drew his hands upward. To his amazement, the water followed his movements. Hope and relief and intense joy rising in his chest and bringing tears to his eyes, he flicked his hands left and right, watching in wonder as the water followed his commands a moment after he made them.

He continued to move, the water following him and dancing as he danced. A feeling of euphoria and familiarity over took him and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Slowly then, excruciatingly slowly, he let his arms fall to his sides and watched as the water stayed in the air without his help. After a moment, the liquid quivered before returning to the tank where it was being held and Tahno watched as Korra's arms also fell to her sides. He stared at her, at the tears also shining in her eyes, and walked slowly over to her. Reaching a hand up, he touched the tears on her cheek and grinned.

"So emotional," he teased quietly as he brushed the tears away and earned a little smiled from the avatar.

"Says the bastard crying," she whispered back as she reached her hand up and touched his cheek, wiping the tears away gently with her finger tips. Tahno closed his eyes at the contact and sighed.

"Thank you, Korra."

"You're welcome, Tahno. Just remember, you're still Tahno without your bending," a wicked grin crossed her lips, "You're just Tahno the flower boy instead of Tahno the wolf bat." The former bender glared at her playfully before scoffing.

"I'm still more fabulous than you'll ever dream to be, Uh-vatar," he quipped back with a smirk. Korra rolled her eyes and stick her tongue out. It was only then did she realized how close they still were, their chests pressed together and her hand on his cheek while his was on hers. A blush flourished under his fingers and Tahno relished the warmth there.

"Perhaps you in all your wisdom could teach me how to be 'fabulous'," Korra whispered, all teasing gone from her tone. There was a feeling growing in her chest that she didn't recognize and she found that she didn't want to lose that feeling. She watched in satisfaction as Tahno's eyes widened ever so slightly before he grinned and his face inched closer to her own.

"You want those private lessons now, Uh-vatar?" Korra's tongue was caught in her throat and she had to swallow heavily before nodding mutely. Tahno smiled at her and she couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or cocky before his lips were pressed firmly to hers and her body was pulled flush against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, the feeling in her chest fluttering harder than her heartbeat as she buried her fingers in his hair and tugged slightly. She heard the feral growl in the back of his throat and the kiss became more heated by the moment. Korra didn't even realize she needed to breathe until Tahno pulled away from her and she was suddenly gasping for breath. Tahno took in the sight of her, hair slightly disheveled, lips slightly swollen, a faint blush on her cheeks, and her breathing heavy. He had never been more turned on by the sight of a woman. There was more, though, to this feeling in his chest. He could feel gratitude, happiness, and another emotion bubbling there that he didn't recognize. Setting her back on her feet, he touched her cheek and grinned at the look of wanting in her eyes.

"Meet me tonight at eight, in front of the Jade Dragon," he drawled quietly, hearing the sound of her team mates entering the gym. The earthbender was hard to miss with his booming voice and loud footsteps. Korra heard them too and pulled away from the wolf bat quickly, straightening her hair and uniform quickly. She nodded mutely at his offer though and smiled. Tahno grinned back at her and backed away from her slowly.

"See you tonight, _Uh_-vatar," he called quietly before he turned and left the room. Korra watched him go with wide eyes and a bright blush still on her cheeks, barely registering when Mako and Bolin walked in.

"Sorry we're late, Korra! We just saw Tahno leave, that creep didn't try anything did he?" Bolin asked frantically, looking at the bright flush on her face. Korra turned to him with wide eyes and quickly regained her tongue and shook her head.

"Nah, Bo, he was just being a jerk as always. No big deal. C'mon, let's get to practice," she said with a shrug as she pulled her helmet back on and pulled the water from the tank. Practice, however, was the last thing on her mind.


End file.
